All or Nothing: The 250th Hunger Games SYOT OPEN
by AspenFae
Summary: They were too young to fight, too young to die. This year, in the 250th games, change is in the air. For the twist, the reaped tributes will be ages of nine to fifteen. Twenty three kids go in. Only one comes out. Who is it going to be? Will it be your tribute? Enter the 250th Hunger Games, and see of you come out alive. SYOT OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Erika Sonset's POV (District Seven mentor)**

It's that time of year again. The time of year that every citizen of Panem dreads, and every Capitalite loves. Time for the Hunger Games. This year, as we were told, will be the most terrifying games for the past 249 years. It makes since though, since this year is the 250th games and the Quarter Quell. Every member of the Districts loathes the Quells, since they are even more devastating than regular games. This is also the year that I have been assigned to mentor two tributes from District Seven. Two more tributes to watch die as pawns of President Hybrus and his games. Of course, I'm sure that some of the tributes will be overjoyed to be a part of their corrupt system, as I was eleven years ago.

When I was in the 139th games, I volunteered for the honor of my district. I was a naïve fifteen year old who though that she was on top of the world and could do anything. When I won my games, I was proud and excited at first, but then the gravity of the situation came in. I realized that there was a price that came with the crown. Everyday of my life, I would have to relive those horrible days in the arena. The days when twenty three kids were murdered, twenty three families destroyed, twenty three lives ended with the swish of an axe. The worst part was that seven of those murders were by my blade. The bloodstains were long gone, but the ghosts linger on, haunting your soul until you feel like your being ripped apart from the inside. That's what victory is. Its non existent. You never win the games, you merely survive.

I turn on my television set, a nice flat screen. Living in the Victor's Village has some pros, I guess. But the cost to get there was too high a toll to pay. The first image that appears is of the president, who's waving and smiling at the citizens. He appears kind and innocent at first glance, but of you look deeper, you can see the hate behind his colorless eyes. The loathing of the Districts, loathing of our kind. He has the shallow mind of a spoiled politician, but the hate of a murderer. After his smiling and waving façade is finished with, he gives his usual Hunger Games speech.

"Good afternoon, citizens of our proud country of Panem. Happy Hunger Games to you all, and may the odds be ever in your favor. As you all have heard, this year, being a Quarter Quell, is going to be special. Therefore, it is now time to announce this Quell's twist!" He shouts boldly and strongly, without a waver in his deep voice. As he goes over to his antique wooden box, I hold my breath. This is the moment where lives will be changed. Hybrus pulls out a single card, which is yellowed and worn with age, but you can still make out the number 250 on it in big bold lettering, followed by the seal of our country. Taking a deep breath, he reads the card.

"In this year's Quarter Quell, as a reminder that even the youngest died in the uprising, the tributes from our Districts will be reaped from a pool of nine to fifteen year olds. Good luck and once again, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I can't believe it! How could they? Twelve was too young of an age to be fighting to the death to begin with! But now there are nine year olds? This whole Hunger Games thing is inhumane and horrible! It's an outrage, simply an outrage. In my anger, I take the item nearest to me, which happened to be an olive green table lamp and fling it at the television, causing a large crack to spread across the screen. Whatever. I'll just get another one. This year's games, however cruel they are, are going to be interesting.

**A/N**

**Hey there! I see you've found this story in the midst of cyberspace and thanks for reading! This is my first SYOT so I'm open to constructive criticism. The form is on my profile, so please PM me the forms! Also, check out angelofmusic4ever's SYOT, the 125th Hunger Games: Fearstruck! Thanks and please send tributes and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything recognizable.**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...uh, and girls. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with the holidays and family. Not to mention that my computer hates me completely and totally. It decided that the keyboard needed to break and everything just kind of had a seizure. Computer Style! You know how it is. Any who, this is a shout out to all who have Favorited and/or followed me... angelofmusic4ever, h3rm0ne, ruckes, Peeta6in6real6life, and Matmos! Thank you Guys and Girls so much for your support.

Here are the district 7 pre-reapings and reapings

Yours truly, Aspen Fae

* * *

POV: Carlie Mayzie – pre-reaping

I was walking down the street, the fresh cheese I hand just bought in hand, constantly checking over my shoulder. I half expected Derrick to appear out of nowhere and chew me out for being here. He always hated it when I visited the "bad" part of town, especially without him there to "protect me." lost in my thoughts I ran right in to a brick wall.

"Damn it!" I said bending down to pick up the dropped parcel when my hand met another.

"Shit!" I swore. I drew back my hand and stood up here I met Derrick's eyes. He smiled at me in his cocky yet caring way. Love danced in his blue eyes but was occasionally clouded by something... dark. Something sinister. He looked good, the crisp white shirt flattering agent his tan skin and making a good set off for this sandy blond hair. He smelt fresh like wild flowing streams and the first rays of sun just peeking over the woodlands, but also accompanied by darkness threatening to swallow the tiny rays of light the at shone persistently through. He made my heart flutter uneasily and I wondered why I actually cared for him. He was strange always cocky, with a chip on his shoulder, but occasionally he'd let me in and i could see the happy, lighthearted boy I fell in love with but then he'd put up a wall and push me away. I pushed down my thoughts as he smiled at me.

"Funny finding you here. I thought I had specifically told you not to come here." He tried to hook an arm around my shoulder but I ducked him and stepped backward ending up against the wall.

_Crap, crap, crap. How could I have gotten trapped?_ i thought. He turned around and studied me for a second and then he noticed my outfit and the simple necklace I was wearing. He put an arm on the wall next to me and then leaned in and i felt his breath against my ear. I cringed as he spoke expecting harsh words but what he said made my heart soar and me smile.

"You look beautiful."

* * *

POV: Derrick Smokewood – pre-reaping

I looked around as I walked through the streets of the slums of the district. The smells were...interesting but I wasn't here for the sights or the...unique things that could be found here. i sighed I frustration. I had been looking for her for at least an hour and I was about to give up when I heard a familiar 'damn it!' smiling I turned the corner and picked up the parcel she had dropped just seconds before she did.

"Shit!" she swore. She pulled he hand back and I smiled crookedly at her.

"Funny finding you here. I thought I had specifically told you not to come here." I said. I tried to get an arm around her but she ducked, trapping herself in the corner. I looked at her again and saw she was wearing her mother's light blue sundress and a sun shaped golden necklace. It was tiny but very flattering to her. I leaned in and she cringed making me smile. And then I said something strange for me.

"You look beautiful."

* * *

POV: Carlie Mayzie - Reaping

I quickly ran down to the large plaza, jumping into line for sing in. I couldn't help but look around for derrick. His complement had made my heart soar and I was giddy until it was my turn for sign in. this year I didn't flinch when they pricked my finger and I couldn't help but notice what a beautiful day it was. I was let go and I ran into the crowd and I saw derrick with his friends on the other side of crowd. Someone cleared their throat loudly and we all looked up.

"Hello to all of you, bright young boys and girls. Today is a grand one. The 250th annual hunger games. Oh! Don't you just love it?" The crowd was silent. With the sun in our eyes we really couldn't see her, except for her bright orange hair. We all pain staking sat through the film as our hearts raced at the thought of it might be us.

"Now for the lovely young girl who will represent us in the games." The lady made a big show of drawing out a name. She opened it up and what she said froze my heart.

"Carlie Mayzie." The crowd parted around me and I walked up the the stage in silent shock. Then she smiled.

"Now for the-"

"I volunteer!" my stomach did summersaults as the one thing, or person, that could make this any worse climbed up on to the stage.

"My name is derrick Smokewood. And I volunteer as tribute."

POV: Derrick Smokewood – reapings

I walked past the crowds after I was signed in and met up with my friends. We all laughed at the thought of the escort. She would probrobly be pink eyes and orange hair. Any way that was my bet. When she stepped on the stage I laughed even harder. She silver skinned with pink eyes and long orange hair. She wore an orange and pink French maids costume with long sleeves and orange pumps.

"Hello to all of you, bright young boys and girls. Today is a grand one. The 250th annual hunger games. Oh! Don't you just love it?" The crowd was silent. We all pain staking sat through the film as our hearts raced at the thought of it might be us.

"Now for the lovely young girl who will represent us in the games." The lady made a big show of drawing out a name. She opened it up and what she said made me smile.

"Carlie Mayzie." I smiled as she walked up onto the stage. She was pale and looked like she was going to throw up or burst into tears. Then I got an idea.

"Now for the-"

I jumped and raised my hand as I screamed out the boldest thing I had ever said.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I ran out and on to the stage.

"My name is derrick Smokewood and I volunteer as tribute.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys...uh, and girls. Sorry it took so long. You know how it is. Any who, this is a shout out to all who have Favorited and/or followed me... angelofmusic4ever, h3rm0ne, ruckes, Peeta6in6real6life, and Matmos! Thank you Guys and Girls so much for your support.

I will be writing this one differently. Tell me which you prefer. Chapter 2 style or this chapter style.

A lot of tribute spots opened up and I need all other people filled out so please get to that!

I'm trying to decide if I will continue because it is hard without all tribute and other spots filled. And I would also like your pre reaping preference, please. Anyway tell me if I should continue. And if you want me to let me know. If no one responds I will just not continue.

Here are the district 5 pre-reapings and reapings

Yours truly, Aspen Fae

* * *

POV David Malvina

"Lizzy!" I called as I ran to her room. She had her blue dress on. It went down to her ankles and help to hide how small she was. She had on blue flats.

"Hey Liz. How are you feeling?" I asked. She shrugged the question off as she brushed her shoulder length light brown hair. I looked in the mirror. We both had the same pale skin and the same light brown hair and the same light blue eyes. We were both thin and slim.

"I'm good." She said. I looked at the small clock in her room and when I saw what time it was I nudged her.

"It's time to go. Come on." She slowly got up and I took her small hand in mine as we both left the house. She was shaking slightly. _She's too young. What the hell capital. I knew you were crazy, but this. No. she will be fine. She won't get reaped._

She stopped dead when we got to the sigh in. a few silent tears slipped down her face.

"Lizzy. Shhh calm down. They're just going to prick you finger. It won't hurt I promise. Just calm down." She slowly calmed down and we both got in to line. After she had been signed in we had gotten separated and I franticly searched the crowd for her.

"Hello. Welcome to the 250th annual hunger games reapings." He said sadly. He had pale skin, brown hair and normal green eyes. It made me confused. Didn't escorts like the hunger games?

He seemed to dislike the video just as much as us.

"Anyway here are the tributes. Ladies first." He reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip. Icy fear began to creep up my body and a nagging fear filled me making me feel sick.

"Lizzy Malvina." I screamed on the inside.

"Lizzy." The crowd parted and a small girl walked out into the isle.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, NO! NO! LIZZY!" I pushed my way through after her and fought fiercely when the peace keepers got in my way.

"Lizzy ah-" my cry was cut short as a peacekeeper slammed the butt of his gun into the back of my knees causing me to fall to my hands and knees on the ground.

"And our male tribute is… David Malvina." I slowly got up and somberly walked up on stage.

_I will bring Lizzy home no matter what the cost._


	4. Chapter 4 district 4 reapings

Hey guys...uh, and girls. Sorry it took so long. You know how it is. Any who, this is a shout out to all who have Favorited and/or followed me... angelofmusic4ever, h3rm0ne, ruckes, Peeta6in6real6life, and Matmos! Thank you Guys and Girls so much for your support.

Sorry for the wait…I've been sick for the past few days (Jan 29, 30, 31) ughhh…. So anyway…

All remaining tributes are bloodbath tributes so tell me if I should make a back storie or not…no response is a no.

I'm trying to decide if I will continue because it is hard with my crazy, secretive life outside of fan . Not to mention a billion other ideas circling in my head. And I would also like your pre reaping preference, please. Anyway tell me if I should continue. And if you want me to let me know. If no one responds I will just not continue.

These may be shorter or longer depending on how tired or creative I am, so don't be bothered!

I may seem a bit annoyed but the truth is I love writing this stuff. I'm just going through writers block so any ideas and suggestions are welcomed!

Tell me how I did. Is it what you hoped? Let me know!

Here are the district 4 pre-reapings and reapings

Yours truly, Aspen Fae

* * *

POV Zale Caspian- pre reaping

_Running. Running away. I had never run so fast in my life. I felt fear, like a frost, creeping up me, starting at my toes and slowly crawling up my legs and past my middle. Climbing ever steadily toward my heart. Suddenly I tripped on a root and went crashing to the ground. I turned on to my back and I tried to scamper away when someone appeared. They held a spear in one hand that's tip was coated in crimson blood, steadily dripping to the ground. _

"_Zale." They said. They came ever closer and the world became cold and I felt as if my shirt were wet. When I looked down blood blossomed on it. The figure came ever closer. _

"_Zale! Zale!" they raised its spear and shoved it down at my chest._

"Zale! Come on lazy bones get up! It's reaping day!" my eyes flew open and I bolted up, panic tight in my chest. I was soaking wet, drenched with cold water. Breathing hard I got up and my brothers smiled at me.

"Have a nice dream?" marlin, my eldest brother asked. I groaned and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it without problem.

"Just get ready." Ray said. Ray and marlin were both tall and muscular. They both had the same tan skin and sandy brown hair as me. The difference was they were better at everything than me.

"We already beat you to getting dressed." They said as I put on my reaping outfit.

"I see that." I grumbled. I did the last button on my shirt and looked in the mirror. I had on white cargo shorts and a green polo shirt that really matched my eyes. I slipped o my slip-on shoes and we all headed down stairs.

"Oh! You two look amazing." My mother said. My father had already left for work but I knew he'd agree. I just humphed and sat down at the table as my mother put out our small breakfast. No such compliment was directed at me as my mom went on about how proud she was of them and how amazing they were. Anger slowly boiled up inside of me as I was the one who had put my name in that jar to support us. But I was invisible. I slowly got up and was walking out the door when Ray stopped me.

"I'm heading to the square." Ray's face darkened a bit as if he didn't trust me.

"You look like a man with a plan. And not a good one."

"What do you care?" I snapped as I ran out of the house.

* * *

POV Destiny Champlin

I looked at myself in the mirror, practicing a face in case I got picked. _In case I got picked. Of course I'll get picked._ I pushed my thoughts aside as I just let it go. I slipped on my red velvet dress and smiled at myself. The dress stopped just above my knees. I also slipped on my worn out black lace up boots, which complimented my dress very nicely. After failing at some hair styles, I decided to just leave it down. I looked at the dress again and I smiled at the memories of how much simpler life was before that storm had taken my father. Sighing I ran down stairs to say goodbye to my mother when I heard a faint sigh. I crept out to the couch to find her asleep there. Sleep had smoothed out the lines of worry and depression and the dark circles under her eyes. I pulled a blanket up over her and smiling, I walked out the door of our small house.

"Hey there, you just wake up?" I jumped at the sudden appearance of my friend, Ryan. His electric blue eyes danced with laughter as he surveyed me.

"no." I said back as we began walking toward the square where the reaping would take place.  
"I got you something." He said. He held out a small package and i gave him a look as I opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a golden chain with a pearl on it.

"It's beautiful! It must've cost a fortune!" he shrugged and helped me put it on. We held hands the rest of the way to the square.

* * *

POV Zale Caspian

I was signed into the reapings and I picked a spot in front. _No longer. I refuse to be ignored._ I thought over and over to calm my buzzing nerves. Adrenaline pumped through me along with anger and determination. The other kids seemed to sense this and stayed a bit away but I didn't care. I needed to focus. The escort stepped on the stage and gave us a brilliant smile. She had silky white skin and long, long blue curls that dragged behind=d her. She was wearing a Safire blue dress and pumps.

"Hello district four. Are you ready for this year's hunger games? I am excited!" she showed us the video and smiled at us again.

"I love this job! Any way this yea lets go boys first." She was bringing over the bowl.

"I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I screamed and ran up on stage. The escort smiled at me.

"My name is Zale Caspian, and i volunteer as district four's tribute!"

I locked eyes with my brothers who were watching. They looked mortified and angry. I gave them a dazzling smile to show I wasn't sorry.

_No one will ever underestimate me again!_

* * *

POV: Destiny Champlin

We got signed in and unfortunately separated. I was on one side of the square and had a good view of the stage. Just then he escort stepped up on to the stage, he long blue curls trailing elegantly behind her. She was wearing a brilliant Safire dress and dumps and she smiled at us. I felt sick knowing she loved the games.

"Hello district four. Are you ready for this year's hunger games? I am excited!" she showed us the video and smiled at us again.

"I love this job! Any way this yea lets go boys first." She was bringing over the bowl.

"I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" someone screamed and a boy ran up on stage. I felt tears spring to my eyes at the knowledge that he actually volunteered.

"My name is Zale Caspian, and I volunteer as district four's tribute!" he said. The escort smiled and brought over the other bowl. I felt fear tight in my chest and my breathing came fast and shallow.

"And the female tribute for the 250 annual Hunger games is… Destiny Champlin!" I gasped as the crowd parted around me. I slowly walked out into the isle when I heard a scream from behind me. I turned around to see Ryan bust out of the crowd.

"NO! NO!" his cry was cut short as the peace keepers came up behind him and took a hold of his arms, holding him back. I turned back around and plastering on a fake smile I walked up on to the stage, confidently playing at the cool and amazing heroine.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your tributes!"


End file.
